Collapse
by Cheyashton
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood are the two most popular kid in school and everyone expects them to be the biggest item in school however they don't see eye to eye all the time due to their close past, but will a life and death situation change all of that? Clace with a little bit of Sizzy and Malec;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC YEY! I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO BAD.**

* * *

><p><span>THIRD PERSON POV<span>

Clarissa Fray was the most popular girl in school, every girl wants to be here and every guy wanted to be with her. She was cheer captain and student class president; Clary was great at everything... She was perfect. You would think the most popular girl in school wouldn't be sat dateless to the Christmas dance which she helped organised. Clary had dated every single boy on the football team, bar one and of course she's had some fun with them but none have them have every stood out to her... There just wasn't something different about any of them. They were just typical high school jocks. Clary wanted more.

In case you were wondering , the only guy she hadn't dated was the most popular guy in school; Jace Lightwood. With him being the most popular guy in school with this football worthy muscles and his golden features and Clary being the most popular girl in school, with her straight red hair (it was curly when she was younger but as soon as she got her first straighteners at 14, she never put them down) they would be the biggest couple in school right? Wrong. It wasn't as if Clary wasn't attracted to Jace but she had known him since they were in nappies, a little secret they shared.

Before Jace's real parents died in a car crash and he was adopted by the Lightwoods, he lived next door to Clary. Their parents had be best friends since high school so naturally they were very close, in fact Jace had been Clary's first kiss when she was 9 and he was 10, however after the death of his parents he took a full year off school which meant he was held back and was now in Clary's year, in all of her classes. Clary's mum and step dad Luke had been heart broken when Jace's parents died and had offered to put Jace up themselves claiming they already loved him like a son, but Jace wanted a new life... away from Clary so he went to the Lightwoods and their secret friendship was never spoken of again.

* * *

><p><span>CLARY POV<span>

I was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even register her best friend Isabelle Lightwood had spoken to her until she was shouting her name. "Woah, what?" I asked irritably. Izzy just giggled; an annoying habit Clary grew to hate. "Sorry Cla, were you thinking about your dress to the dance! I can't to see it. Why don't you come round after school and we can show our dresses and think make-up strategies!". I looked at the floor not wanting to meet her bestfriends dark eyes. "urm, I haven't.. exactly got a dress yet" She involuntary flinched waiting for the outburst. " OH MY GOD CLARY! SERIOUSLY! WE NEED TO DO A EMERGANCY SHOP AND BUY YOU THE MOST PERFECT DRESS! DON'T WORRY I'M PAYING" Izzy shouted so loud that we had an audience who was laughing knowing when Iz got like this there was no arguing with her. "But iz, I don't think I'm going" looking at the look on her face I quickly continued "It's not like I have a date or anything".

"Don't be silly, your my date."

"Urm, slight problem with that.. You're going with Simon, you know your boyfriend."

It was still weird to be that my true best friends had been dating since last year. They were so difference in comparison, Isabelle was slender, bronze, beautiful with her flawless skin, dark eyes and raven hair that cascaded down to her hips where as Simon was the nerd type, skinny, tall, mop of brown hair and gamer tee's but she was happy for them all the same. Izzy snapped her back with a "we're going shopped end of. Pick you up at 3!" and with that she spun on her heel towards her class the conversation obviously over. "As long as I'm at work for 6!" I shouted to the back of Izzy's head, which she just answered with a wave of her hand. I let myself sigh out loud and gave my throbbing temples a rub. I hated shopping. Behind me I heard a soft chuckle, spinning on my heel I saw Jace in all his glory grinning at me. "Sorry about my sister" he said looking the least bit sorry. I just glared at him which made his grin bigger "care to walk me to English Clare?". At this I blushed, Jace was the only one who called me 'Clare' it was his childhood nickname for me. He stuck his elbow out for me and I easily took it, after all he used to be my closest friend.

Once in English class i sat in my desk at the back, normally Jace sits in the middle in between Aline and Kaelie but today he sat next to be, I raised by eyebrows at him in response he shrugged and whispered " I wanted a change, and I know you won't crave my attention and drool over me, I like that about you Pumpkin." Yet again, another childhood nickname, why was all this coming up? I smiled sweetly "Glad to be of service but I can't promise about the drooling" at this he snorted but gained up daggers from the Blonde Bimbos (Aline and Kaelie). I heard Jace mutter something along the lines of "You're something else" but Mr Wayland walked in the room ending our conversation. English was long and boring, Jace fell asleep 10 minutes into the lesson and I just sat drawing until I heard the words "paired assignments". I gently nudged Jace awake for him to hear "for the next few weeks you will be working in pairs for a project... before you get excited, you have to work with her person next to you". I involuntary glanced at Jace who was smirking at me "let the drooling commence". Brilliant, just brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thank you so much for reading, favouriting , following and reviewing! I thought I would just answer some questions**** . Also I realised during one of the paragraphs I wrote some of it in third person and other bits in first (after I explained the past). What happened was I wrote it in third and then changed it to Clarys point of view but I obviously didn't read through it properly.**

**I will update as often as I can; but I will definitely update at least once a week!**

**Someone said that Clary didn't seem happy and she's not, despite their past Clary just see's Jace as an annoying High School Jock. Please also note I wrote Jace 'was' her closest friend not that he is. Clary has dated all of the jocks, she just see's him as one and she's never gone the step further due to their friendship they used to have, they have chemistry sure, but it's not the same. That's why she's shocked to hear her childhood nicknames baring in mind they've never spoken about the past, none of their friends now that Clary and Jace knew each other before High School. I hope this helps your questions**

**If you have any more just ask me and if you have any ideas or suggestions I'm all ears, Thank you again x**

* * *

><p><span>CLARY POV<span>

As soon as the bell went signifying Lunch I couldn't get out the door quick enough, I was hoping i could see Isabelle as she would surely push her brother away. However Jace's 6ft body quickly caught up with her 5ft one. "I wouldn't suppose you were trying to avoid me?" he grinned at me. But I was just not in the mood today "oh bite me" I snapped back. Clearly sensing my mood he stopped abruptly in front of me and held me at arm's length. "Clare... It's okay, I know what day it is, it's okay to miss him don't beat yourself down okay" before I could even respond he engulfed me into his arms. I was confused "but how could yo-" "Clary, I've known you literally since the day you were born.. I was in the hospital forgot sake. I know okay! Jace interrupted me immediately. Today was my dad's birthday... my real dad. I didn't remember much about him, he left when I was 7 but I didn't need the memories, the scars say more than they needed to. I felt over whelming guilt over missing my father after everything he had done. "I-I-I" struggling to speak "I just don't see why I care about a person who never cared about me" I suddenly realised I was snuggled into Jace's chest as I started to move away I felt his arms tighten ' I know, I know" he said soothingly "come on I'll take you to Taki's, my treat" and with that they walked off to their favourite restaurant, they used to come here with their parents, it was another one of their secrets.

* * *

><p><span>THIRD PERSON POV<span>

Clary had noticed a slight change in Jace, he was acting like the child she knew and loved, but he was just a stupid jock wasn't he? Or maybe he just knew he needed him as he was the only other one who knew, she couldn't talk to her mother because it just made her upset. If his bestfriend Sebastian was anything to go by she was staying off jocks for life. She and Sebastian had begun dating at the beginning of last year and he had been amazing but as the months went by and Clary realised she wanted more than just making out, she wanted someone who made her feel special, treated her like a normal girl not the most popular girl.. she never asked for popularity, if she had it her way she'd sit on her own and draw 24/7. After about 8 months Sebastian also realised he wanted 'more' and when Clary wouldn't 'put out' Sebastian had gone out of his way to find someone who will. He didn't even tell her, Jace was the caught them and had told Clary straight away. Seen as Clary was in a daze she didn't even notice Jace had ordered for her; he had got her favourite Coconut Pancakes and Black Coffee. Before she could stop her mind she blurted out "Jace, why are you doing this?"

* * *

><p><span>CLARY POV<span>

Jace chocked a little on his fries and smiled "Because Clarrisa Fray for 10 years, you were my best friend and I miss what we had. I've come to realise I don't have a real friend and I started thinking about you my little red headed friend." Again before I could reply Jace had paid and we were heading towards my house, finally picking up the courage I shyly asked "erm Jay" i cringed at the nickname and when I saw the blush I blushed with him "erm would you like to come in? I'm sure my mum and Luke would like to see you, it's been years" Jace smiled, "I guess it has been a while, sure Red, I'd love to" As I opened the door I felt Jace stiffen beside me. I glanced into the room and immediately I saw who was stood in the middle of the front room with their back to us.

"Father?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter is rushed, it feels rushed... Thank you for reading x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, the previous chapter felt rushed and I then didn't know where I was going with this fanfic.. I wasn't even going to carry on with it but seeing the reviews and how many people had followed and faved i couldn't just leave it so I've decided to carry on; I'm sorry if it's not very good i haven't done any type of English or Creative Writing in 4 years... But I hope you enjoy it and if any of you have any ideas on how to improve my writing or if you have any ideas towards the story I'd be over the moon to hear them.**

**Warning; swearing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Father?"

At the sound of my voice, Valentine Morgenstern, turned around with the dead look in his eyes he always had when I was a child, it terrified me. "Hello Clarissa, my darling girl" he snarled at me with a glint in his eyes, I knew what that glint meant; he liked what he saw. Apparently Jace also knew what he meant because without realising it I was pushed behind him with his arms up to protect me. My father looked at Jace being my protector and me cowering behind the wall of muscle with an amused look in his eye.

"I wondered how long it would take Jonathan"

"How long would what take... sir"

"For you to be fucking my daughter"

"Excuse me sir, but you are mistaken... I am merely protecting Clary from the monster who stands before us"

This angered Valentine more than I've ever seen. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. I could see Valentine slowly lifting his hand to strike the boy who protected me and stood up to my father. Somewhere within me I gathered the strength to force myself in front of Jace just before the blow connected with his jaw, instead it hit mine with a sickening crunch of my bones. I heard Jace scream my name as I fell to the ground and entered darkness.

I woke up to a white room, I've never seen so much white before. For a split second I actually considered the fact I had died by my father's hand and this was heaven. Obviously this theory went out the window when the Golden Boy walked in and froze at the sight of me. Did I really look that bad? "I'm sorry, I wanted to be here when you woke up but even I can't control my bladder" Jace mumbled with a smirk "It's okay" I replied for a slight smile. "what happened" I added.

"Well, you saved me from a punch off Valentine, which was idiotic by the way."

"But I-"

"No, it was stupid. But I appreciate it. After you passed out me picked you up in my arms, after shouting at your father and him shouting at me, I bought you here"

"Where is here?"

"My house. You're staying here until you're safe to go home... Clary... where's your mum?"

"She's in Ohio, at an art exhibition, she left last night with Luke; I'm sorry I forgot, over wise I would have never invited you in"

"Hey, don't be silly, I'm glad I was there to protect you from that beast" He reached out to stroke the bruise on my jaw but left his fingers lingering over my cheek. "You need to get some sleep Little Red"

"Okay" I mumbled quietly.

Jace stood up and started to head towards the door. I grabbed the sleeve of his jumper, "No, don't leave me please, just stay until I fall asleep please" I look at him pleadingly. "Yeah, of course Clare" he replied and laid down next me to, bring me to his side. I rested on his chest and he started playing with my hair. Right before sleep took over my body I thought I heard Jace mutter at my temple "anything for you Clarissa Adele Fray" and a slight kiss at my temple, but I was too gone to comprehend it and sleep took over and for once I didn't have nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I read every single one**** Just so you know, I'm not only going to update when I get a certain about of reviews, I'm just going to update whenever I find the time to write, it will definitely be once a month, probably on the Monday but sometimes I will update more.**

**Chey xx**

**Warning; swearing.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><span>Jace POV<span>

When I woke up I was still wrapped up in Clary. SHIT, I wasn't meant to stay the night I was just going to stay until she fell asleep but for the first time I felt safe with her in my arms. I peered at Clary. She was on her back her head pointed towards me and I was on my side facing her with my arm over her waist. She was the most beautiful girl, even fast asleep; she had a natural beauty about her unlike most girls and she didn't even need any of the make-up she wears but I will admit I like the way her eyeliner makes her green emeralds shine/As I moved my arm away from her stomach she began to stir so I quickly darted to the chair beside her bed and put my head down pretending to be asleep. Lame move but I didn't want her to know I stayed in the bed with her. I heard Clary moving about and suppressing a yawn, which I found adorable. I felt her reach over and give my shoulder a little shake. I gave a slight moan and lifted my head blinking, a couple of times that was convincing right? As my eyes focused I saw her beautiful smile and I smiled back as if it was the most natural things in the world.

"Did you sleep on that chair all night?" she asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah... I was... erm... I was worried about you... " Why was I stuttering? "I mean you already fainted on me, I wanted to make sure you were okay but I ended up falling asleep" even as the lie fell out of my mouth it felt wrong.

For a second I thought I saw Clarys smile falter a little but it regained as she replied "well you didn't have to, I was fine so you've given yourself a bad back for nothing".

Even though she was smiling there was an edge of coldness to her voice, had I done something? "Would you like some breakfast? I can make pancakes? Oh and I managed to get you some clothes and your sketchbook."

"Yes please, breakfast sounds good and thank you jace that was really kind of you" without replying I walked out the door puzzled by her coldness towards me.

* * *

><p><span>Clary POV<span>

Jace was lying to me. I knew he was lying but he didn't know I knew... I had woken up during the night and Jace had been right next to me in bed and I was still wrapped up in his arms. Why had he lied when I asked him? Was he ashamed? Maybe he hadn't changed at all and I was just stupid for believe Jace Herondale had changed, that our childhood meant anything to me, I mean I'm the only person who knows his real name his Jonathan Christopher Herondale. I gave him the nickname Jace because Jonathan reminded him of his dad... and when he was adopted by the Lightwoods he took on their name. I'm the only person who knows who he really is, that he has a heart, I know because I've seen it broken into a million little pieces and yet still to this day he acts like we met in high school when I became friends with Izzy. I never told anyone because I knew he wanted a new identity one that wasn't connected to his parents and I realised that included me and our friendship but I miss the jace I knew, this arrogant, vain player in his place isn't him, and I was going to bring him back if it was the last thing I do. I could smell the pancakes so I quickly got dressed. Black jeans and a Green Day t-shirt and my black Converse. I tied my hair isn't a messy high pony, not even bothering to borrow izzy's straighteners and applied foundation to my black and purple bruise and eyeliner, it was my best friend. Once I was happy with my appearance I rushed down stairs to the awaiting smell of food.

"CLARY!" shouted Izzy as I made my way into the kitchen. "I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried" and she wrapped me into a hug. "I'm fine Iz, just got a little knocked out by my father, it's nothing" I answered into her hair. "NOTHING! Clary he could have killed you, you stupid girl." I didn't reply due to the fact Jace had just put a beautiful tower of pancakes in front of my face and it accured to me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch. While we were eating I could feel Izzy staring at me.

"What is it Isabelle?" which gained a smirk from Jace, we both knew she hated being called Isabelle.

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"N-"

"Izzy for god sake spit it out."

At this she looked at Jace who stiffened.

"Where did you sleep last night" she asked pointedly.

"What do you me-"

"Don't even bother, I went into your room last night to ask you if Clary was okay but you weren't there and your bed wasn't slept in so I left and went to bed. However this morning when I shouted at you to get up, you didn't shout at me. Believe me I was happy but it wasn't you so I opened the door to make sure you were okay and your bed was empty and not made in... you never make your bed... ever. So I'll ask again, WHERE DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT"

"okay fine, I slept in the chair next to clary's bed, she wanted me to stay until she fell asleep and I stayed a little longer to make sure she was okay bearing in mind she fainted on me and I ended up falling asleep, happy?" Jace half snapped at Izzy. After this the three of us just ate in silence.

* * *

><p>After me, Jace and Izzy had finished eating we all went to go and get our books for school. As I came down the stairs and saw Jace at the bottom leaning against the wall. "Waiting for Christmas?" I asked with a smirk. "Actually I was waiting for you... We couldn't get your car yesterday and I don't want you going near that god awful house so I'm giving you a lift" he said matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but smile. "I totally didn't think of that, thank you a ride would be lovely, now chop chop Driver or we'll be late". I saw Jace grin and shake his head at me as I followed him to the car and got in the passenger seat. Jace had a nice car I had to admit. Seeing me admire his car Jace smirked at me and made our way towards school.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I just haven't had any major ideas on how I'm going to proceed with this story. As it says in the summery, there is a life and death situation which bring Clace closer and I don't know if I want to bring that in straight away and they suddenly realise they are made for each other when they think they are about to die or pan it out a little bit and get them a little closer but neither of them admitting how they feel. Please please PM me or give me a review on which way you would like to see, the one that wins the most votes is the way forward I will go**

**Thank you.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Today was relatively boring. Not much actually happened apart from Jace seemed to be near me all day. He'd walk me to classes even if his next class was at the other side of the school and when we had the same classes he sat next to me, not teasing me like he normally did. We just talked like normal people; like friends. Everyone was noticing the difference in me and Jace. People were looking at us and then whispering to their friend next to them, like it wasn't obvious. I have to admit it was sweet but why was he doing it? Jace Lightwood was Mortal High's biggest player and I was Clary Fray cheer captain and student body president, we were both the same yet completely different.

* * *

><p>As the final bell signalled the end of school my mood disintegrated rapidly. What if Valentine was still at home? What about mum and Luke? I quickly checked my phone for the first time today and was a missed call and a voicemail from my mum "Oh Shit!" I listened to the voicemail as quickly as I could and I heard my mum's calm voice saying "Hey Clare, I'm just ringing you to left you know me and Luke are going to make a weekend out of this trip, I hope you'll be okay and I'll deposit some money into your bank for food and emergencies. I love you." At least my parents were safe, that's my main concern and now I just need to find some kind of escape from my father for a few days. As if my prayers were answered a heard a familiar voice at my temple. "Need a ride?" I turned around and saw Jace with his signature smirk.<p>

"A lift would be most helpful as my car is still at my house... which I don't want to go back to right this moment in time"

Jace didn't even question why I didn't want to go home. "Listen Clare...I spoke..."

"Oh, no... It's okay... erm I'll just walk" I interrupted and stared to walk away when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me finish Miss Stubborn Head"

"Miss Stubborn Head?" I smirked.

"As I was saying, I spoke to my mum, well Maryse Lightwood... and she said you're more than welcome to stay at ours for as long as you want"

"Oh my god Jace, Thank you so much" and I leapt into his arms, luckily he caught me easily.

"It's okay Clare". He said as he nuzzled into my hair. "Anyway let's get you home".

And for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry this is short, I'm at my boyfriend house and his two little sisters are in the room being noisy so it's hard to concentrate for a lengthy amount of time, once I know which was of the story I'm going I'll be able to write longer chapters. Be sure to vote either in Reviews or PM me. I love you all.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Hey Guys, I told you I would update really soon and here I am woop woop. This chapter isn't going to have much Clace in it I'm sorry, don't kill me. I will make up for it! Anyway in this chapter we are going to meet three new students; OC TIME. And one of them is amazing... I mean it's based off me of course she's amazing; I can add myself in as an OC right? Well it's my story so I'm doing it anyway *hehe*. I will try and make this chapter longer as I've been failing in chapter length-ness. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I read every one of them. I would also like to add, I'm British, god I sounded British saying that... Actually scrap that; I'm English and because of this I don't know the grades in America e.g 9****th**** grade, 10****th**** grade. So I decided that most the characters were 18 and in their second year of Sixth Form and the few that aren't will be 16 and in Year 11 doing their final GSCE year, if you don't like the way I've done it I apologise but don't know the American school years. Thank you for reading I'm sorry this Authors Note was long I just didn't want any confusion.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

><p>Today was Friday, the last day before the weekend. I've already taken the liberty of calling my mum and warning her of Valentines presence, I also mentioned I was staying at Izzy's for the weekend which my mum agreed would be the best. My father was a horrible man, especially when he was angry. He left my mum before I was even born believing my mum had been unfaithful and I wasn't even his, I had to admit I looked nothing like him, I was the spitting image of my mother from our small chests to our narrow hips to our set jaw and our artistic skills. Whereas my brother got all of my father's looks which led him to believe even more I wasn't his daughter until a DNA test when I was 10 proved I was, unfortunately. That was the first time I had ever met my father. I had never met my brother properly; I've seen pictures of him though. When my father came for the DNA test he told us that Jon had died in a car crash and he wanted to know if he still had a child. e IiiiiefuhnewufiIBE iVEB fidfjvcijsoiewioewfdslkkdsf All my life I was brought up by my mum and her best friend and then boyfriend Luke Garroway. This is where I got my last name 'Fray' it was 'Fairchild' and 'Garroway' mixed together as I wanted nothing to do with the man who's DNA I hold; Luke was my father. When I was 10, my father came looking for me after my brothers accident occurred and that's when he turned on me, he blamed me for his beliefs of my mother's cheating which lead to him leaving with Jonathon which lead to his death. That was the first time he had ever hit me and it would be the last. My mother ordered me out to Izzy's and called the police. Unluckily this was after Jace had moved in with them and 10 year old me knew I wasn't allowed to talk to him in front of people, I cried to Izzy and Maryse about how my own dad who I hadn't met before had slapped me across the face and kneed me in the stomach. What I didn't know was Jace stood in the hallway listening to everything. That night he crept into the guest room I was staying in and just held me. Then a heard an angry 10 year old Jace whisper "I won't let him near you again Clare" and I believed him. I didn't hear from Valentine again until two days ago.<p>

* * *

><p>I was so caught up in my own mind I didn't even notice we were at school and Jace had a smirk on his face. "GOD CLARY, YOU REALLY MUST STOP TRYING SO HARD TO GET MY ATTENTION, IT'S EMBRASSING!" He bellowed loud enough for everyone in the car park and those walking towards school heard. I groaned as I saw the arrangement of jealous glares of the guys for not giving them attention and the smug looks off the girls who all wanted Jace. I slapped him arm playfully and cursed him under my breath. "WHAT WAS THAT RED? WERE YOU DICLAIRING YOUR NEWFOUND LOVE FOR ME, HOW CUTE" he continued to bellow with a smirk.<p>

"You would be lucky to have my love you asshat"

"Asshat?"

"Asshat."

"HOW SWIFTY YOU DISMISS OUR LOVE CLARRISA". With that I headed towards my first class, English which I just remembered Jace was in to. I was about to turn around and wait for him and give him a chance to apologise, however I took this moment to walk straight into someone and they fell on their ass with a "humpf".

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there"

"Oh, it's quite alright I wasn't paying much attention myself".

I took in her look; she was pretty. She has Strawberry Blonde hair which was shoulder length and slightly wavy, Amber eyes and slight freckles over her face. Her skin had a slight hint of bronze, she seems very orange. Once again she was taller than me, by a good 8 inches, god I hated being small. I looked at her clothes and knew she was going to get on great with Izzy. She was wearing a leather skirt which wasn't too short or tight, it hugged her perfect with a white blouse and black 6-inch heels. This meant she towered over me even more. "I'm sorry I don't think I've seen you here before? I'm Clarissa but you can call me Clary" I say.

"Malina, but you can call me Lana, me and my family have just moved here".

"Yeah... erm... ah there you are! Clary this is my sister Indian but she prefers Indy".

I gave the girl a smile and took in her attire. She looked different from Lana, where as Lana was tall and bronze this girl was small and dark. She had jet black straight hair that followed her jaw line and she had black eyes which sparkled with purple; dare I say Indio. She seemed to be pretty without knowing it. She hid her obvious curves under jeans and Band Tees.

"Welcome" Clary smiled at the girls. "Let me have a look at your schedules and I can see if we have any lessons together"

"Oh, I won't have any lessons with you I'm two years below, just finishing my GCSE's" Indy spoke so quietly I barely heard it. Lana handed me her schedule and I compared it to mine known off by heart one. "We have English, Maths, Art and Drama together" I smiled at the girl and she smiled back. "You also have Gym with Izzy and Textiles with Magnus, trust me you'll love them" I exclaim.

"Oh wow, just let me wait for my cousin Chey and we can see if she's with us too! Ind' why don't you go to Pre-Calc and I'll see you at lunch yeah?"

"Okay" and Indy walked away.

"Make some friends!" Lana joked but all Indy did was flip her off which made me double over with giggles.

"So if you don't mind me asking... why did you move here?"

Lana bit her lip but answered anyway "our mothers, Mine and Cheys were sister and were very close, our uncles/dads were best friends in high school but 2 weeks ago there was a car crash, no one made it. So we are now at our god mothers."

"I'm so sorry Lana"

"It's okay, it was just nice to be able to talk to someone who wasn't Chey, I love her but she can be-"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY MADE ME TAKE OUT ALL MY GODDAMN PIECRINGS AND SAID I HAD TO COVER MY TATTOOS" yelled a 5'4 girl with blue and purple hair. Everyone within hearing distance either flinched, jumped or covered their ears. I tried to keep down a laugh.

"So this is Chey."

Chey looked at me with her green eyes, brighter than my own, smiled at me and said 'Nice to meet you, care to walk me to Mr Way-Land" she said squinting at the sheet. "I have English with him"

"Perfect, so do we.. This way" and they followed me to our English class just chatting as teenage girls do. As we arrive at Mr Wayland's class who was always late I sat in usual spot next to jace and I see him smirk at me, I roll my eyes in response. I feel two pairs of eyes watching me so I turn around to where Lana and Chey sat both with one eyebrow raised – I instantly hated them, I had always wanted to do that- I mouthed "I'll tell you later" and at this point his royal highness himself waltz in and began droning on and on. I listened for about 2 whole seconds before I began to draw.

About half way through the lesson out of the corner of my eye I see Jace's finger come towards my cheek and I quickly bat this hand away and hear sniggers behind us. This was going to be a long day...


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't uploaded in quite a while and for that I'm sorry! I guess I've just been busy... So to make up for it, you're going to get two chapters today woop woop. I will post this one now and then another one later tonight and I'm going to sit here and just keep writing chapters until I 'collapse' with tiredness (see what I did there? No... Okay). I've already written down the main points that are going to go into each chapter up to chapter 22 so stay tuned ;)**

**Chey xxx**

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, INDY, LANA AND CHEY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

I was correct; it was a long day... Lana and Chey found me and Jace highly amusing but drop dead adorable... They even decided they 'shipped' us and we are now officially called 'Clace' to them. I found this annoying but it amused Jace who was listening to every word they were saying. Even though he was sat at the other side of the table in the canteen, I could still see his stupid smirk on his face which resulted at me throwing a chip at him and the 10 people sat at our table looked at us in amusement. After a good 10 minutes of silence, me blushing the whole time Magnus Bane, a very openly sparkly gay man who somewhat resembled a glittery Sonic the Hedgehog and who also happened to be my bestest friend looked at me pleasantly and finally spoke up and broke the silence and took me out of my thoughts.

"Well this definitely a new development. Why was I not previously awake of this Firefly?" He faked hurt but was grinning uncontrollably.

"Or me!" A small voice perked up, the voice belonged to Alec Lightwood. Brother to Isabelle and Jace and Boyfriend to Magnus Bane. I liked Alec a lot; he was always polite to me while also teasing me a little bit like we were good friends, he was normal and I liked normal.

"We will have word missy" Izzy shot at me in a venomous glare. Even though Izzy couldn't hurt a fly she was pissing scary. I involuntary swallowed the lump forming in my throat and quickly nodded.

"AW LEAVE POOR CLACE ALONE, THEY'RE ADORABLE" shouted Chey and Lana shouted together

"CLACE!?" everyone else shouted simultaneously and then fell about laughing. I just groaned and hit my head against the table; this only made everyone else laugh even more which resulted in my cheeks matching my hair. As I noticed everyone in the canteen had stopped what they were doing and started chanting "CLACE CLACE CLACE CLACE" I stole a glance to see if he was dying with embarrassment as much as me, but the bastard was grinning at me. Someone obviously loved the attention.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed rumours started flying around about me and Jace. Some were cute like "we are in love but won't admit it" and others are darn right scary like "we're having an arranged marriage because I'm pregnant" and others just hurt like "It must have been a dare because why else would he date me". I know I was popular but it didn't mean I was pretty or that people liked me, I mean I still didn't have a date to the dance and it was tomorrow. I guess I was three-wheeling with Simon and Izzy but it still hurt that no one thought I was good enough or pretty enough for Jace. He must have noticed my hurt because as he walked me to our final lesson which was Maths he bent down towards my ear and whispered<br>"Don't worry Clare, you're beautiful and they're all jealous because they can't get anywhere near your beauty even when they try and you don't" I blushed... hard.  
>"Especially when you do that cute blush of yours". I blushed even harder.<br>"Don't say things you don't mean I replied simply with a shrug of my shoulders like him calling me beautiful didn't mean anything, like I heard it every day (I didn't but that's not the point). I heard him sigh and place his hand on my chin stopping us. I raised my eyebrows at him because I was incapable of raising just the one but I still refused to look at him so he wouldn't see the emotion in my eyes.  
>"Clare look at me." I looked at him through my eyelashes only to see him smile- his real smile not the signature smirk.<br>"No Clary, I mean look at me" he laughed while tipping my head up so I faced him (well his chest) but I looked up at this face and into the memorizing golden eyes which I noticed had flecks of brown in them.  
>"I mean every single word, okay; I'd never lie to you." I know he was being nice but his words irritated me.<p>

"So why are we lying to everyone else?" He looked slighting taken back by my question for a moment he hesitated before answering "lying about what?"

"That we've known each other since birth". I saw his shoulders physically relax, what had he thought I was going to say?

"I don't know, it's just easier this way." He saw the look of hurt spread across my face and quickly continued. "I mean Clare, they already ship us and we've only been talking like normal for a couple of days image what they would be like if they knew we'd seen each other naked, had a million sleepovers in the same bed or even the fact we were each other's first kiss, they'd probably try to marry us" He finished with his smirk. I had to agree he had a point as I let his words sink down I-

"Wait what. I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah" I noticed his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Well Jace, I am honoured" I said taking a little bow and I saw his goofy smile. He opened his mouth to say something but the final bell signalled us to lessons were starting so I took off before he could say anything. As I walked away I thought I heard him mutter "Not as honoured as me Clarrisa. Not as honoured as me." But I told myself it was my imagination.

* * *

><p>The day went pretty quickly and I made my way to Jace's car in hope of a lift when I heard someone shout my name from across the car park and inwardly cringed. I turned and saw Isabelle quickly walking towards me like a pit bull... oh shit<p>

"CLARISSA ADELE FRAY, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"Erm, Home?"

"No missy, you are getting in my car right now and we are going shopping! Tomorrow's the big dance and you haven't even got a dress yet!"

"I don't think I'm going Iz, I mean I don't even have a date!"

"Oh but you will!" She looked at me excitedly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Who?"

"Patience grasshopper was all she said and pulled me into her car without another word. Izzy's shopping sprees were... intense.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of walking around looking at dresses, I finally arrived home (well the Lightwoods) and collapsed on to the bed with a blanket of bags surrounding me. Izzy dragged me into practically every single shop in the Mall... which was about 89 shops in total. I must have tried on a thousand dresses but finally Izzy found one she liked. It was black and hit mid thigh, just a little past my bum. The bottom had a thin lace right around the bottom and the sleeves came down to my elbow were also lace. The dress hugged my body perfectly and gave the illusion of more curves. I had them but I never let them stick out this much. It contrasted my hair beautifully and made my eyes shone. Lastly she made me get a red clutch bag and some 7 inch killer shoes (black of course). Izzy had decided she was going to give me a complete makeover tomorrow in order to impress my date, whoever they were. For once I was that excited I forgot all my problems and sat looking out my window at the world with a massive grin on my face.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Mystery Girl POV<span>

I woke up from my daze, feeling refreshed but I couldn't remember why then I looked down at the blonde god that lay next to me. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His body was bronze and toned. His six pack and V-lines doing wonders to my mind. His body just seems to compliment his facial features, from his platinum blonde hair which he swears is real to his bright green eyes to this slight freckles on his nose. He was perfect and he was MINE. I gave him a slight kiss and he stirred in his sleep, I smiled sweetly considering myself lucky I got such a great man.

My Jonathan Morgenstern.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Feel free to review and I will post a new chapter in a couple of hours.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I took a while to update this. I was tired and then I started feeling really down for no apparent reason so yeah... but I'm updating now! This one's going to be short but it's important.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Clary POV

I woke up in the morning to an empty house. Maryse and Robert were at work, Max had a sleepover last night, Alec was seeing a friend, Izzy was getting really for tonight and Jace was god knows where so she was all alone. She tidied up her bedroom for a while, got some food and proceeded to draw. I lost myself into my drawing of a tiger stalking it's pray. She was just shading the tiger's teeth when someone yanked the sketchbook out of my grasp. I looked up and raven eyes met my green ones. "Nice" Izzy stated. "Now go get in the shower we have two hours. "Two hours?! That's plenty of time!" I groaned. Izzy just looked at me. "Not when I have to get you ready and get myself ready; two hours is not near enough". She gave me a look that made me go straight into the shower.

* * *

><p>After the quickest shower of my life, I was clean shaven and moisturised. I felt refreshed. I got dressed into the dress that I got yesterday and sat down in front of the mirror in my bedroom. Izzy then proceeded to apply make up to me. She started off with foundation that matched my skin tone perfectly but managed to cover up my faint freckles. She then contoured my face around my nose and temple and added highlighter to my cheeks, nose and under my eyes. A light pink was brushed along my cheek bones with gave me a slight 'winter glow'. She applied black eye shadow on my eye lids and cat like eyeliner. She finished the look with by painting bright red across my lips. The lipstick matched my clutch and hair perfectly. Izzy let me dry my own hair as she got ready herself. Wearing a long blue dress that had a slit up the right thigh and a plunging neckline. Just under the base of her throat she wore a Ruby the size of a baby's fist. Her hair was down and slightly curled down to her waist and she finished her look with a nude clutch and a pair of 8" nude heels. She looked amazing. Once my hair was dried she managed to tame it and put it into and elegant up do with a single curl at either side of her face. Clary had to admit, Izzy did a good job. She couldn't keep her curiosity in any longer "So who's my date?" She asked warily. Izzy looked at her and it was her turn to be nervous.<p>

"Erm about that"

"WHAT IZZY"

"I lied"

"You what?"

"I wanted you to go and I knew you wouldn't without a date... so I lied. I'm so sorry" She pleaded at me.

"Gee thanks Iz!"

"Clary, you're going to have a great night there if you just-"

"No Iz!"

"Fine okay but don't come crying to me at the end of the night" and with that she stormed out the door to Simon.

Well done Clary, round of applause. She was just bending over to take my shoes off when I heard someone catch their breath behind me. I turned around and met a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

><p><span>Jace POV<span>

Oh My God. Clary looked beautiful. Right in that moment I had never seen something more beautiful. I saw her sigh and bend down to take off her shoes. DAMN she had everything, the whole package. Not being able to take my eyes off her ass, I involuntary caught my breath which alerted her to my presence. She whirled around panic racing through her eyes but when she focused on mine, I saw her relax and then look me up and down while holding her breath. I was wearing a black slim suit with a crisp white shirt and ironically a red tie that matched the exact colour of Clary's bag and lips. I smirked at the fact I could do that to her and I saw the pink blush forming on her cheeks and she looked at her feet. She was so damn adorable.

"Hey Jace" She mumbled still looking at her feet.

"Hey Beautiful" Oh shit, had he said that out loud. The way her head snapped up and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

She scoffed at me. "Don't you have some beautiful date waiting for you?" She sounded irritated.

"No, I was actually going to go with Alec but he ditched me for Magnus and it's their first school dance as a couple."

"Oh" Was all she said but could I hear a bit of relief in her voice? Suddenly it dawned on me. Clary was here without a date. Did she get stood up? Anger raced through him at the thought of someone hurting Clary. "Wait why are you here? Where's your date"

"I er-"She sounded nervous. "I didn't have one, nobody asked me" She admitted her cheek's glowing.

"Well Clarissa Adele Fray" I held out my arm to her, forever being a gentleman. "Would you care to accompany me to the dance?" I tried to hide my excitement and she looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you serious?" She questioned.

"I'm always serious" I replied grinning.

She gave me a small smile before replying "then I would love to" and she placed her hand in the crook of my elbow. As we were heading out the door I remembered something. I reached around the back of Clary's hair and pulled the pins out of the up do and let her beautiful curls surround her shoulders and waist. She was so beautiful. She gave me a questioning look. "I prefer it like this" I stated, cringing at the fact my voice waivered a bit and I headed towards the dance with a gorgeous girl on my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's short and there's probably loads of mistakes but I'm really tired and I promised two uploads. Tell me what you think so I know where I need to improve.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Clary's POV**

Every on the drive to school Jace had held on to my hand, never letting go. So as we arrived at the dance hand in hand, everyone stopped and stared at us, that's when the whispering began. I walked over to Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Lana, Chey and our other friends, Maia, Jordan, Aline and Helen with my head held high ignoring the comments thrown at me. Simon, Jordan and Alec were both wearing simple black suits. The only difference between them was the ties. Simon was wearing a bow-tie the same colour as Izzy's dress, Jordan just had a simple skinny black tie but Alec's was the same blue as his eye. Magnus must have had something to do with that. The girls looked amazing to. Maia was wearing the first dress I had ever seen her in; it was knee length and a soft violet colour with violet trainers. Nothing ever changed. Helen looked amazing in her floor length grass green dress that complimented her eyes and Aline was wearing a short tight hot pink dress with heels tall enough to nearly challenge Izzy. Aline used to be in the popular crowd with Seelie and Kealie but when she came out of the closest everyone turned their back on them, apart from us, we already had Malec so we welcomed Heline with open arms. Lana had a white dress that reached mid-thigh with white flats and Chey, well she was wearing a while and blue dress, the top of it was white lace with a plunging neckline and the skirt was dark blue, the front just covering enough so she still had her dignity and the back of the skirt flowed to mid calf and she had Killer black boots on. Every guy in the room was looking at Lana and Chey, even though I caught a couple looking at me. As we approached them everyone either looked at us with a smile or amusement. Izzy was the first one to speak.

"I'm so sorry for storming out and leaving you on your own, I'm so glad you decided to come"

"It's okay Iz, I was just annoyed I guess, you were only helping and so am I. Apart from every girl shooting me daggers because I came with Jace."

"Yeah... Good thing Jace was there" she said with a wink. Wait, did Izzy just WINK at me?

"You planned this!" I accused

"Maybe-"

"Oh my god Izzy! Can you go one night without playing matchmaker?!" I nearly shouted.

"But-"

"No buts. Please Izzy. I just want to enjoy tonight." I pleaded, giving Izzy my puppy dog eyes that I knew she couldn't resist. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay." As she walked to Simon she whispered in my ear. "Just so you know, it totally worked". She walked off with a smirk towards Simon, hips swaying. That girl was a nightmare but I loved her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mystery Girls POV<strong>

"Oh come on Jon, you promised you could come to my school Christmas Dance with me, you're my date!" I was already late as it is, the dance started 3 hours ago and Jon wasn't even dressed yet. I was in a very short red dress, it only just covered up mu arse and it gave no wonders of imagination on my boobs, they were in everyone's face. Just how I liked it. I knew lads wanted me and that was a great feeling. Knowing someone found me attractive, at least my 500,000 pounds on my boob job, nose job, clothes, makeup and most importantly my blonde hair go to waste. These were all courtesy of my father though. He was never around due to walking in France so he bought me anything I wanted, I even had my own place to live which was cool but now the only thing I wanted was for my boyfriend to show up at my dance with me.

"I don't know Seel, It seems a bit lame."

"But I'm the most popular girl in school, I can't not go! Besides I promised a lot of boys a dance so I guess if you don't go there's nothing stopping me"

"You're mine, no one else's" He growled. His growl was sexy.

"Come on Jon, I'll make it worth your while". I got on top of him, straddling him and started kissing his neck, right behind his ear where he likes it. I heard him moan into my hair and his fingers tighten on my hips.

"Okay you win, I can't wait to rip this dress off you after" he said breathless. I jumped off him giggling, Take that Jace Lightwood.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clary's POV<span>**

Everyone had gone off to dance. I was enjoying myself dancing with someone I think was called Alfie but I can't be sure, maybe it was Adam. When I slow song came on I exited the dance floor and watched all my friends dance with their partners, even Chey and Lana and found someone to dance with, everyone seemed happy and that made me happy even though I also felt jealousy that everyone had someone and I had no one. Everyone just saw me as a slut from the stories they heard, not as a girlfriend. They were fine with dancing with me when it was grinding but as soon as it meant something they were gone. This depressed me immensely. I sat down at one of the chairs sighing as I pulled apart one of the decorative flowers that were in the middle of the table feeling sorry for myself. Stupid Jace for making me want to come. As if by magic I heard someone behind me.

"Care to dance Clarissa?"

"You don't dance Jace, not slow dance anyway"

"Well then you should be honoured"

"Go find someone else to dance with then"

"I don't want to dance with anyone else"

"But-"

"Besides, I can't leave a beautiful girl here all on her own" I flinched at that.

"I'm not beautiful". I'm glad my voice stayed intact.

"Clare, look at me". I refused. "I said look at me" Jace placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, I expected to see amusement as he tells me of course I'm not beautiful, he was just messing with my head because I'm 'easy' but I couldn't there was something else there. "Clare, you're the most beautiful girl in this room"

"Don't say things you don't mean Jace, I might do something stupid and believe you"

"I'd never lie to you" He said proudly. "Now will you stop being silly and honour me this dance". Jace held out his hand for me. I just accepted it without saying anything because I didn't trust my voice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jace POV<span>**

I had told Clary I thought she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the room. I never call a girl beautiful, maybe hot and sexy but not beautiful. What was this girl doing to me? I feel so stupid for letting her go all those years ago; I needed her in my life. We were currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor, every other couple seemed to have parted from us slightly but I didn't mind. She looked so amazing in that black dress that showed curves I didn't even know she has, she either doesn't know what beauty she has or she doesn't flaunt it, either way made it her so much better from the other girls. I had one hand on her hip and one hand more towards her lower back; I tried to keep as much distance as I could from touching her arse even though I really really wanted it. Clary was different, I was going to treat her different. Her hands were placed around my neck and she was idly playing with the hair at the back of my neck. She kept accidentally pulling at it which had me biting down a moan. As the song played into its middle I felt Clary sigh and rest her head on my chest, I pulled her closer and rested my chin on the top of her head. It was amazing how easily we fitted together, almost as if we were made for each other. We stayed like this, swaying slightly as the music came to an end. I looked down at her and saw her beautiful emerald eyes looking back at me. She really had the most beautiful eyes. They were going to be the death of me. I let my gaze fall down to her lips which were parted slightly. I caught her slight blush and I knew she knew I was starring. Without thinking I leaned down and our noses touched. I didn't want to go any further until she gave me a sign that I could, I was about to ask her if it was okay when she closed the distance and just as we were about to kiss, someone pulled me away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jon POV<strong>

I can't believe I let Seelie bring me to this stupid dance. The things I do for a hot girl and she was HOT. I loved the way her dress just covered her arse. I walked in with my hand on her arse and she was immediately surrounded by girls. All blonde and fake. I wonder if I could score myself another and have an EXTRA FUN night... I was smirking to myself just thinking about it. I was brought out of my thoughts by a squeal right by my ear. OW her dad can pay for a new ear drum!

"OMG, Do you see who Jace is dancing with?"

"No, who?"

"That SLUT"

"Which one?"

"REDHEAD"

"EWWWWW" they all shouted. I grinned, if she was a slut she was easy. I thought of a plan.

"Hey Seelie babe?"

"Yes Jonny?" I hated it when she called me that.

"Why don't I distract the Red Head and one of your friends can get Jace?"

"OMG YES! But don't get too carried away, I hear she has Herpes."

"Okay. Which one is she?"

"That one" She pointed at a small redheaded girl in a short-ish black dress and a 6ft golden boy. They were looking at each other like they really liked each other. Do I want to do this? They were leaning closer to one another about to kiss and that when I caught a glimpse at her green eyes. OH HELL NO. And I stalked towards them my anger building.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clary POV<span>**

The song was stopping but Jace didn't take me out of his embrace. I looked up at him as he was looking down at me. His eyes were the most amazing shade of gold with brown flake in them. I really must ask him if I could draw him sometime. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Jace was looking at my lips, they were open slightly and I was panting a little bit from thinking about how good looking Jace is. I felt a blush come on both from thinking about Jace and the fact he was looking at my lips, people only did that when they wanted to kiss them right? As I still over thinking things I felt Jace leaning down and our noses touched. He hesitated as if asking for my permission. This was killing me so I leant up and closed the distance. Our lips were about to touch but he was yanked away from me. "Get away from my sister!" the person who had Jace yelled. Everyone around us stopped and stared. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Aline, Helen, Seelie and Kealie all shouted "SISTER?!" simultaneously. It would have been funny if we were in this situation. I looked at the green eyes identical to my own. The eyes that I thought I would never see again. And his natural platinum blonde hair. I looked at the face of the boy who I thought was dead for 7 years. The boy I've never met. I couldn't hold my surprise as both me and Jace said "JON?!" and gave a nervous look to each other. Jons eyes widened as he took in the face of his first best friend. They had kept in contact when Valentine had taken him, they had video chatted to each other but that was 7 years ago... "Jace... Jace as in Jace Herondale?!" Jace just gave a small smile and a shrug, which was difficult since Jon had hold of his jacket at the scuff of Jace's neck. "Hello, my friend, it's been years. IN fact the last I heard about you, you had died in a car crash 7 years ago." Jons eyes widened in shock.

"Who told you that?"

"Your sister", Jon turned to me.

"And who told you"

"Valentine". If he noticed the fact I didn't call him dad he didn't say.

"He told me who and Jace were dead. You died when mum's car hit a tree. Wait does that mean mums alive to?!"

"Yeah, she's not here at the minute though"

"Then where is she?"

"Hiding"

"Who-"

"Valentine, did you really have to ask?"

"What did he do?" This time Jace spoke up.

"He threatened your delightful sister her, then threatened to punch me but Clary got their first and your father hit her. AGAIN"

I cringed at the fact Jace just announced to the whole school my father hit me.

"Oh my god Clare, I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"He would have been looking for me, I left-"

"Yeah, this is all well and hearty but one question is bugging me" Isabelle interrupted us.

"Go on" Jon replied, his voice laced with fear, I told you she was scary.

"How the hell do you know my brother and his birth name?!"

"Jace and I have known each other since birth. We were best friends seen as our parents were too. However our dad took me away when our mum was pregnant with Clary and I never saw either of them again. Me and Jace stayed in contact and sometimes video messaged. From what he told me, he and Clary had become best friends and he promised to look after her like a brother because I couldn't be there. Even thought his" He gestured between us. "Isn't very brotherly".

Once Jon had finished his speech, every single person in that room was looking at me and jace realising we had known each other since birth.

"Oh fuck" I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. So the truth is finally out but how is everyone going to take it? <strong>

**Next Chapter will feature Truth or Dare! (cliché I know but I want to try it) Everyone will be there; Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Chey, Lana, Jon and Seelie so send in your suggestions for either truth or dare and I'll mention you in the next chapter. **

**Chey xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks... I've been busy and had MAJOR writers block**** I think I have the hang of it now so I decided to sit here at my boyfriends with a carton of orange juice and listening to Fall Out Boy. Also my anxiety has been acting up so I've just wanted to take a break and the only writing I have been doing in my blog (which you can find at . .uk ).But I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story. I hope some of you are still reading this and I'm sorry I haven't been a good writer. Also I haven't been to high school in 2 years, so I need English project ideas! One that can get CLACE.**

**OH also it was brought to my attention that I didn't make it very clear in the previous chapters so I will change that but Jace and Clary HAVEN'T kissed, I repeat, HAVEN'T KISSED. They very nearly did but Jon pulled Jace away. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough.**

**WARNING; SCENES OF DEATH AND TOPIC OF ABUSE AND RAPE.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Clary's POV

After Jon's amazing confession, no one else spoke about what had happened. Even though Izzy kept giving us daggers and everyone else was looking weirdly towards us. The only two who still gave us the same smiles as before were Lana and Chey; they had told me that Indy was ill so she wasn't participating in the dance. I'm not sure if they're just pissed off we kept this from them or if it's something more. We were now currently in the Lightwood residents sat in a somewhat circle in their living room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves apart from me and Jace who were deadly quiet; we had nothing to say to them or ourselves. I kept glancing at Jace but he was too caught up in his head to notice. Izzy finally broke us out of our silence by stating "Right ladies and gentlemen, if you haven't heard of the rules of Truth or Dare basically you get asked the question truth or dare and you have to answer the question or do the dare or remove an item of clothing. Shoes and Socks count as one item and you may include jewellery. Everyone Ready?" She looked around the circle from Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Me, Lana, Jon, Chey, Seelie and back to herself. "Since it was my idea, I get to go first" Izzy scanned the circle once more and landed on her brother. Alec immediately paled.

"Truth or Dare"

"Erm Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Magnus' lap for the rest of the game". Alec blushed but sat down in Magnus' lap, who grinned and wrapped in left arm around Alec's waist while leaning on his right.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say confidently.

"Okay" He hesitates for a moment. "I dare you to kiss whoever's name you pull out the bag" Alec smirked. Wait! SMIRKED? He had to stop hanging out with Jace, he was beginning to pick up his annoying habits. All around us a series of "oooohhh" coursed around me.

"Okay, deal."

We all wrote down our names on a piece of paper and put them into a small bag, something was telling me we would be using these more often than once. I placed my hand into the back, feeling all the eyes on me. I felt around until I felt a piece of paper right at the bottom and I decided it would be that on, as long as it wasn't my brother. I unfolded the neat piece of paper, why was it so neat? I'm pretty sure I just scrunched mine up. Once I saw the very familiar loopy handwriting I immediately knew. The name on the paper was;

JACE

* * *

><p>'Oh god' I groaned and everyone looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "WELL..." I heard Izzy prompt but I was too far inside my own head to comprehend words so I just showed them the paper. I did everything I could not to look at Jace but I gave him a quick glance expecting to see him smirking, his golden eyes laced with amusement and see the wrinkles that form in the corner of his eyes when he's trying not to laugh, that was cute. WAIT, WHAT? Okay, I'm over thinking this. However when I look at Jace his face seemed drained of colour expect from his cheeks which matched my hair perfect. Anger rose up inside me. Was he embarrassed by the fact he had to kiss me and not one of his blonde sluts?! His eyes leak dread. Wow, I know where I'm not wanted. I glared at Jace while I manoeuvred myself in front of him. He looked at me wearily, his left eyebrow slightly raised so it was hidden behind his beautiful hair. Seriously? What is wrong with me? I've never described Jace's hair as being beautiful before.<p>

"Well we better get this over with"I growled at Jace. He remained silent so I rolled my eyes and straddled his lap. I heard his intake of breath. God he really disliked this. For balance I placed my hands on Jace's shoulders pretending not to feel his body stiffen under my touch. I looked once more into the Golden Pools situated on his face, they still had worry and dread in them. I sighed in defeat and moved myself forward and slowly pressed my lips against Jace's not being as passionate as I wanted. I could feel Jace's lips trembling as if he was fighting them moving. His eye fluttered closed so I followed suit and decided to deepen the kiss. Eventually I could feel Jace coming undone under my touch. His lips twitched more and his hands slowly came up off the floor and fitted onto my hips keeping me in place. I smirked against Jace's lips knowing I was defeating him. His bottom lip was twitching quite badly so I took the opportunity to take it in between my teeth and tugged it none too gently. Jace's grip tightened on my hips and let out a quiet moan, one too quiet for anyone else to hear it. I took that as defeat and kissed him once more, more passionately but still he resisted. I give up, he's impossible. Just as I was withdrawing my lips Jace's captured mine and he was kissing me with such passion I didn't think he could have so much passion inside him. His right hand came up to play with my curls as he kept kissing me, this other hand staying on my hip; his grip firm but soft. JACE FREAKING HERONDALE/LIGHTWOOD WAS KISSING ME! His tongue licked my bottom lip wanted access, I granted him it with a sigh and our tongues fought for dominance. Then someone cleared their throat. Jace sprang away from me just as I shrieked off his lap and hit my head on the floor. I had honestly forgotten we weren't alone. I looked up at the upside down faces of my friends. I was met with the amused faces of Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Lana and Chey. Jon looked like he was going to throw up and Seelie looked like she wanted to kill me. I quickly straighten myself out and sat back in between Jace and Lana. I felt Jace's breath on the back of my neck as his whispered "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." His breath gave me goose bumps and I could hear the worry in his voice. Not trusting my voice I just nodded and turned to Lana on my left who was trying not to laugh.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the hottest person in this room". Lana blushed and stood up scanning the room finally she walked towards my brother and gave his a kiss (a pretty long on if you ask me) on his lips. Now I know what Jon felt like seeing my kiss Jace. She sat down next to me and looked at me once more.

"Truth or Dare"

"Why me? Can you even do that?!"

"Just answer the question"

"Fine" I sighed. "Dare".

"Oh I'm so glad you said that my dear friend. I dare you to sit on Jace's lap for the rest of the game." I groaned in exasperation but sat on Jace's lap never less. Once again, I felt his body stiffen. I looked around at our friends and my gaze fell upon Izzy. My best friend smiled at me.

"Truth or Dare"

"Um" She paused for a second. "Truth"

"Have you and Simon had sex yet?" Izzy blushed while Simon paled and proceed to take her shoes off.

"Jace my Golden brother; Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Why didn't you tell us about Clary?"

"What about her?" Jace acted innocent.

"The fact you've known her practically all her life" She replied in a 'Duh" fashion. I felt Jace stiffen underneath me. I turned and faced him. "It's okay Jace, It's time they heard the truth anyway." Jace smiled. A real smile and took a deep breath to tell his no our story.

* * *

><p>"I best start from the beginning. My parents, my real parents Stephen and Celine Herondale had two best friends Joceyln and Valentine Morgenstern. They were best friends in high school, they grew up together, lived their lives together when Jocelyn found out she was pregnant with Jon she was over the moon as were my family and a couple of weeks later my mum found out she was pregnant with me. 9 months later, Jon was 2 months old when I was born. Naturally seeing as our parents were best friends we became the best of friends quite easily. Over the next few months Valentine changed. My parents noticed it and they noticed the change in Jocelyn as a result. She became less herself and hid herself more in her house. Little did we know." He stopped and looked at me and Jon asking for our permission to reveal our secret. Jon nodded and smiled in agreement and I gave a slight nod and curled up in Jace's lap. So he continued. "Little did we know he was abusing her. A few months later as a result of a brutal rape Clary was conceived and Jocelyn was obviously over the moon but she worried for the safety of her child. Luckily enough Valentine had other ideas. He got it in to his head that Clary wasn't his but Luke's so he took Jon and left and no one saw them for two years. In that time Clary was born. I was at the hospital and vowed to myself that I would act like the brother that she would never have. Me and Clary grew up and we became good friends even at such a young age. Even at 2-3 years old my mum and Jocelyn helped me video chat Jon but after a few months the calls died down. Around Clary's second birthday Valentine came back and claimed Jon had been killed in a car crash. We all broke down in tears over losing a friend, brother and son." Jon interrupted Jace for the first time. "I remember that. That's when Dad told me you, Clary and mum died in a crash and I went to live with my uncle Jamie. I stayed their 5 years" Jace looked at Jon in pity but carried on. "Valentine stayed until just after Clary's seventh birthday. Over the course of the 5 years we got closer and closer and eventually inspirable. However months went past when Clary was around 6 and I noticed a change in her. She wasn't herself anymore and she would flinch if I came near her. One day I came in while she was putting a jumper on and I saw... I saw bruises and cuts all over her arms. I asked her who had done them and she told me it was her father and he also" Jace paused as a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on my head. 'He also abused her sexually. She made me promise not to tell her mum and I knew I wanted to but I couldn't go against my best friend's word. Eventually when Valentine left two years later Clary broke down and told her mum who broke down and told her he did it to her too and he left because she wanted to be with Luke and wanted Clary's opinion, obviously Clary was over the moon for her mum and we thought everything was going to be okay again. That was until a couple of week after my 10th birthday. I was at a friend's house and it was the weekend that Clary stayed at mine, we only lived a couple of doors down from each other so my parents brought her along in the car ride to get me. They were about half way there when a drunk driver hit the side of the car. I mean who's even drunk at 8am but this guy was. The car flipped several time and crashed into a shop. My father died and impact seen as he was in the driver's side which got hit. My mum apparently died on scene but a while after my dad and when they finally got Clary out the doctors said if they had been 5 minutes later she would have died. She shouldn't have been alive but something kept her alive. I stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks waiting for her to wake up. I wanted to make sure she was okay. Once I found out I was starting my new life as a Lightwood, that's what I wanted; a new life. That meant leaving my best friend behind. I regret it. I thought it would be better if I never spoke of it again but it only got worse."<p>

After Jace had finished his story no one said anything. I was crying in Jace's lap and everyone look sympathetic. Jace cleared his throat.

"Clare. Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"What did my mum say to you while you were in the car.?"

"What do you mean? I told you-"

"No you tell me she said she loved us both but every time you tell me, you get the crinkles around your mouth that you get when you hide something." How did he even notice that? I try to hide the look of fear on my face, I don't want him to know. I've kept that secret for so long.

"Clary, please I beg you"

"Okay..." I take a deep breath, this is going to be deep.

* * *

><p>"Okay so we were in the car" Brilliant start Clary. "We were trapped and covered in blood I remember the pain in my left side. A piece of glass had gotten lodged in there and was bleeding a lot. I remember looking over at Stephen and seeing his lifeless body." Saying it out loud made my eyes blur with unshed tears. "I looked over at Celine and she smiled at me. She said "I thought you were dead, you didn't move"<p>

"Oh Celine, I'm scared. Are we going to die?"

"No baby, you're going to be okay."

"What about you!"

"Don't worry about me pumpkin". She then looked at me so seriously. I didn't know she could be that serious, she was always laughing and joking. "Clare-Bear? Can you promise me one thing please?"

"Anything Celine"

"Stay alive for Jace. I don't have much time yet but you can save yourself. I don't want him to lose the three most important people in his life. He loves you Clary. Don't leave him, for me. I love you both so much." And with that I watched the life drain away from the woman I saw as my second mother. I cried for god knows how long. I was pretty ready to give up. I could see the light as they say and I was ready to welcome it. Then Celine's words echoed through my head and I knew I couldn't die I needed to stay alive for Jace. I imagined him looking at three graves knowing I'm the only person he'd want to talk to. I thought of my mother who had already lost one child and I knew I couldn't give up. I'd be selfish. I waited for so long. Waited until I couldn't wait anymore and my vision went black. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room and seeing golden eyes looking above me into mine."

I finish my story and look at Jace who's looking at me wide eyed. "So you're telling me, you stayed alive for me and I shut you out?" his voice barely a whisper.

"Technically, but I don't mind you had your reasons and I respect that" I answered quickly but Jace didn't say anything. Moved me off his lap and left the room. Everyone looked at me not knowing what to say until Izzy cleared her throat "Okay, everyone. Bed Time Kiddies" and everyone left leaving me starring at the wall for hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry this is really deep but we found out the truth! And Clace kiss!<strong>

**Let me know what you think. I will update even if I don't get reviews but reviews help me get motivation; hint hint;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jace POV

I woke up to see the sun shining through my curtains, huh; I must have forgotten to close them last night. As soon as I thought of last night the memories came flooding back. The kiss, the teasing, me telling everyone about mine and Clary's past, Clary telling me she..she.. she stayed alive for me and I shut her out. I didn't know she was going to die but she stayed alive so I wouldn't lose the three people who meant the world to me. I had managed to lose them all by myself. What Clary must have been going through, almost as if her life meant nothing to me, if only I knew. I would have never let that girl out of my sight again.

I got out of bed and forced myself under the warm water of the shower still thinking about how much of a dick I must have been. I must have been in the shower for a good half an hour because the water started to cool down. I took this as my cue to leave. I changed into black skinny's, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with black converse. Simple yet Badass and Sexy as hell.

Once I went downstairs everyone was either out or asleep, It was only half 7 in the morning but I seemed energised for some reason. I grabbed myself an apple because I didn't feel like eating a lot and besides by the time I got back someone would have probably made pancakes , knowing Clary anyway. When I thought of Clary I got a tinge in my stomach and heart. I decided there and then I would do anything I could to make it up to that girl but there was something I needed to do or rather someone I needed to see.

Instead of waiting around for a Taxi I decided to walk to half an hour towards my destination. I've never realised how beautiful but also depressing the winter is. All the plants are dead and most of animals hibernating. The world is grey and gloomy but at the same time the lifeless tree branches are a beautiful contrast against the light grey sky. The slight ice on the road and pavement sparkle when the sun hits it at the right angel. Winter is beautiful. I was so lost in my thoughts about the beauty of winter that I almost didn't realise I had reached my destination. At times like this the only people I can think to talk to are my parents. So speak to my parents I shall. The gates to the cemetery loomed up above me. Why do they make the gates so high anyway? Is it in case of a Zombie attack? Or maybe a Vampire attack!? Okay, now I sound like Simon. I always hated the way the cobwebs always seemed to find their way around the handles of the gate; you'd think the grounds men would clean it. I hate cemeteries. Why were they always spooky? And every time I accidentally stood on a grave I got the shivers but I needed to talk to my parents and ask for their advice. It may sound crazy but they can't reply but sometimes when I ask a question the atmosphere changes, sometimes it feels better, sometimes it feels worse or maybe it's just my mind telling me what they would say. As I walked nearer to the location of their graves I could feel the presence of someone else. That's it I'm back shit crazy but what's that? As I crept nearer I could make out a shadow right where I believed my mother's grave. Why was someone sat on my mother's grave? I walked closer trying to be as quiet as possible. It was definitely a person but I couldn't see what they looked like as a huge black hood was concealing their face and hair and they were sat crossed legged on my mother's grave. They appeared to be talking to her and... crying? I wanted to get closer but I didn't want to disturb the person. I crouched down into some bushes as the wind picked up. The wind blew the person's hood off their head and they made no attempt to put it back. That's when I saw the unmistakeable red curls.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to leave it here but I thought I would be nice and leave a little bit of Clary's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Clary POV<span>

I had stayed up most of the night just staring at the wall until around 6 am when the sun started to rise I realised the only people I wanted to talk to about Jace were is parents, they knew him better than anyone. Over the last 7 years I still came and spoke to them regularly. I kept them updated on Jace and promised I would always keep an eye on him. I knew I should have never told him about what Celine had said to me that horrible day. I knew he wanted a new life and I just had to bring up the past. I was bringing up his pain and I never wanted to cause Jace any pain. I knew part of him blamed himself for pushing me away but even if I knew Jace would have never spoken to me again I would still stay alive knowing the pain of never seeing me again would have been worse. So that's how I ended up here, sitting on Celine's Grave crying my eyes out at the fact I failed to keep her son happy. As I was sat there the wind began to pick up and it blew my hood off but I couldn't be bothered to put it back up, I wasn't in the mood to play games with nature. "I'm sorry Celine, I tried I really did try to keep our promise but it's difficult to be there for someone who's so broken and doesn't want you to be close to them. I know your death was the biggest setback to him, I couldn't imagine what I would be like if my mum or Luke died. I mean I was a wreak when you died. It was the hardest day of my life so far. Not even encountering everything my d- everything Valentine did to me, no losing my second mother was. I know Jace blames himself for cutting me out his life but I would do it all over again. I didn't really want to die anyway, I just didn't know why until I thought of Jace. He's amazing your son, I know I've been coming here every month or so keeping you updated but I do mean it. You would be so proud of him. He's so strong and stubborn like Stephen but he's sweet and caring like you. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep our promise, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me". I finished my speech and cried into my knees. I had failed them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I looked beside the Gravestone which read "Here live Celine Ella Herondale, Devoted wife, mother and dearest friend." Besides the rock I saw a small flower begin to blossom. A flower in winter?! This could only mean one thing... "YOU FORGIVE ME?" I practically shouted. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you , Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you , Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you , Thank you, Thank yo-" As I was doing a happy dance I saw a silhouette under a tree not so far away. The golden hair and eyes gave him away but in his eyes were... tears? I had never seen Jace cry after the day of the funeral.

"Jace, are you okay?" I asked approaching him slowly, I felt like I was approaching a lion. He didn't answer me so I kept walking until I was directly in front of him. His hair was messy and he had tear streaks down his cheeks. I wiped away his stay tears with my sleeve and smiled up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you mean everything you said? You've... You've been visiting them all this time?" Jace replied. If I wasn't so close to him I don't think I would have heard.

"Oh, you heard that huh? Yeah I meant everything and yeah I've been coming here every month sometimes more than once. Me and your mum had a right bitch about Keelie" I say smirking. Jace let out a smile, a real one. Then his eyes darkened once more, great I've lost him again. Why do I always have to say something stupid? "Jace I-" He's never hear the end of that sentence because Jace pulled me closer and kissed me. He kissed me with all the love and sorrow he felt. It was amazing. It was different to the one at Izzy's that was passion this was... Love. Around us the sky's turned blue, the sun shining and the birds cheeping. So Celine and Stephen approve then.

* * *

><p><span>THIRD PERSON POV<span>

The two teenagers were so caught up in themselves. They didn't notice the flash that surrounded them and the unmistakeable sound of a camera shutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh cliff hanger! You know I like my cliff hangers! I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters; I'm going through a bit of a bad patch at the minute. Not that you need to know, but a lots going on and I feel heartbroken and shit if I'm honest so I will keep updating but I don't know how quick I will be. Thank you for reading.<strong>

**Chey xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for the wait, my parents kicked me out for not having a job so I was living at my boyfriends for a while and I just didn't feel like writing, I hope you understand. I'm back home now but you know, It wasn't nice and I wasn't in a good place. I'm writing this quickly before I go out to a family part y but I felt like I owed you an explanation and a new chapter however my IPad is being stupid and won't let me on my notes (I keep chapter notes and Idea's on there) and for the life of me I cannot remember what was meant to happen in this chapter so I'm winging it, also I reckon this story will be about 28 chapters long. I'm apologising in advance for the mistakes and the length of this chapter. Also I've thought of a new story I'll post the summery at the bottom of this chapter so please read it and tell me what you think!**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Clary POV

After the kiss, Jace and I just hung out for a while talking, laughing and remembering the 'good old times' when we didn't have a care in the world. For once I could actually feel myself getting happy. The late morning sun was shining through the tree branches, lighting up Jace's hair and eyes giving them both bright gold streaks. I would love to draw him... Maybe he would let me if I was to ask... No Clary, let's not scare the boy away now. We headed to the Lightwood house; I has been staying here for the past couple of days while my mother and Luke were still enjoying their time away and Jace wouldn't let me go home in case Valentine was still lurking, however they were due to come home this evening and they had called the police in advance so a police officer will be approaching the house with them in case they run into problems and I will finally be able to go home. I love staying with the Lightwoods but it isn't home. I missed my light blue bedroom with my sketches and painting all over the walls, I missed my mum's cooking and most of all I missed my own bed.

We arrived at the Lightwood residence to the wonderful smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Jace and I shared a look with glints in our eyes and ran into the kitchen as fast as our legs would take us. Jace being over a foot taller than me got there a good 30 seconds before me and he stood there his hips leaning against the kitchen table biting into a pancake with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. I chose to ignore him and pushed me way to pass him but he tried to block my way. I turned my back to him and rubbed my arse across his 'manhood' as I tried to get past him, I heard Jace give a sharp intake of breath and his whole body stiffened. Mission accomplished. Jace moved out the way so I could get my plate full of pancakes. Alec was already sat at the table grinning like a Cheshire cat at Jace and I. Jace managed to regain his composure and got himself a plate of pancakes and sat next to be, across from Alec and we had a three-way conversation about anything and everything.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes and many many pancakes later, we were laughing at some joke Alec said, yes Alec told a joke... something was up with that boy but during the mist of our laughing none of us noticed Izzy coming down the stairs until she charged into the kitchen, hair flying and eyes blazing. She shot daggers and me and jace looking like she was going to kill us. "Erm Izzy? You okay there? You kind of look like you want to rip my head off. Why don't you sit down and have some pancakes?" I spoke to Izzy as someone would speak to a child or a scared animal, but seriously, angry Izzy was TERRIFING. Jace looked at the floor unable to meet her eyes and Alec was turning a pale green colour, traitors. Izzy didn't say anything, she just kept darting her eyes between me and Jace.<p>

"Izzy, what's this about? Why do you keep looking between Jace and I?"

"When were you going to tell me?!" She demanded.

"Tell you what Iz?"

"You and Jace!"

"What about me and Jace?" I was majorly confused.

"That there's something going on between you!" This shocked me.

"Izzy, what- what are you on a-about? There's n-n-nothing going on. Is this about the kiss last night? That was just a dare Iz it-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS AFTER THIS MORNING. PDA BY THE WAY!"

"What-what do you mean Iz? I have no idea what you're going on about" I glanced at Jace and he visibly paled but didn't say anything to defend us. Izzy huffed and pulled out her phone clicking away until she found what she wanted. Izzy promptly shoved her phone under my nose and I stared at the screen unable to comprehend what I was viewing.

It was a Facebook post, more precisely our school Facebook page and in the middle of the screen was a picture of Jace and me kissing in the graveyard. Our eyes were closed, his hands on my hips, mine on his neck on my tip toes to reach his lips better. If you looked close enough you could see us both smiling while kissing. This was bad this was very bad. I quickly checked the comments underneath;

"what's he doing with her?"

"my jace"

"im going to kill that ugly slut"

"wait, is that Clary Fray?"

"omg it so is!"

"ewwwwww, he's probably caught something off her"

"I wouldn't say that, she wouldn't put out for me"

"who would put out for you Dan?"

"I heard she's a virgin"

"she's so ugly"

"no wonder her dad hit her"

"hopefully he'll do it again"

"I think they're cute together"

"ew no"

"she's worthless"

"I'll get my jace back"

Over 10,000 comments were posted, mostly hate towards me. I saw Jace desperately trying to see what I was looking so shocked at, he looked worried. While trying to blink the tears away that were threatening to fall I showed Jace the image. His jaw dropped and he took the phone off me. His expression softened when he got a good look at the image but as he scrolled down he saw the comments and began reading a few of them. His expression changed from happy to shocked, to angry and finally pity when he looked up at me. I lost it.  
>"Clary I-"<p>

"Don't Jace, I just need some time on my own." And I ran up the stairs slamming the door of my room. I sprinted to the bed and threw myself on top burying my face into the pillow and this is where I stayed all day.

* * *

><p>The day slipped away and it was nearing 9pm, everyone at one point had tried talking to me. Jace got angry when I wouldn't let him in after trying 7 times and stormed off, Izzy felt guilty and wanted to make it up to me. Alec was sympathetic because the same had happened to him and Magus, Simon even came to ask me to watch Star Wars with him. They all meant well, I knew that but I just didn't feel like talking to or seeing anyone. Around 10pm I received a text from my mum, It said her and Luke had arrived so the coast was clear so I was welcome to come home whenever I wanted. This was exactly what I needed; my mum would know what to do. I packed the little belongings I had with me and made my way to my house. I heard an eruption of laughter I made my way into the room and the laughter faded as everyone saw me.<p>

"My mum had texted me. It's safe to go home. Thank you so much for having me."  
>"It's our pleasure dear" Maryse replied with a comforting smile. Alec hugged me and told me to ring him, Izzy hugged me and Jace just mumbled 'bye'. I walked the couple of blocks to my house and saw the place I called home looming in front of me. My mum's red car was parked in the driveway with filled my heart with relief. I opened the door and stood in the threshold. I closed the front door and was plummeted into darkness, the house was quiet, eerily quiet. I was getting worried. "mum?" Nothing. "Mummy, where are you?" I haven't called her mummy since I was seven. "Mum where ar-omf" I felt something hit the back of my head and darkness surrounded me, as I was passing out I swear I heard a man laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU HAVE IT WOOP. Any ideas on who it is? And as I said at the beginning, here's the summery of my idea for a new story, if you like it let me know and I will write and publish it. <strong>

"_**Jace Herondale, heard of him? Of course you have. He's a world famous actor, best of his age they say. He's good looking, funny, smart but also cocky and stubborn and most of all, he's beautiful. Me? I'm Clary Fray. His assistant."  
><strong>_**  
>Thoughts?<br>Thank you for reading.  
>xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, look at me updating twice in one week! In case you didn't know my new story 'His Assistant is now up and running so If you could go and check that out. I appreciate it, anyway I shall stop taking up all of your time and get on with the story.**

**One last thing, I just want to thank everyone who as read, favourited(is that a word?), followed or reviewed my story, I wouldn't still be doing this if It wasn't for you guys, so Thank You.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Clary POV

I woke up to a pounding headache, right behind my left ear. I lifted my hand up and pressed on the source of pain, I winced at the pressure of my fingers and when I brought them back down they were stained with dried blood. What happened to me? I don't remember anything, all I remember is my mum sent me a text saying it was safe to go home and nothing else... MUM! Oh my God, is she okay? What happened? Where am I? If I don't get some answers soon I'm going to explode or cry... I haven't decided yet. I could feel someone watching me but everywhere I looked I just saw darkness, with the occasional movement but that could just be my mind playing tricks on me. "Mum, Mummy? Is that you?" I don't know why but I felt scared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the shadows move, almost stand up. I squeezed my eyes shut. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

"Your mother is fine Clarrisa, I would never harm a hair on her petite head, her boyfriend now that's a different story."

I knew that voice... It was the voice of my nightmares. I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head to meet the source of the voice. My green eyes met the black ones of my father and darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p><span>Jace POV<span>

I hadn't spoken to Clary since the night before. I figured she'd want some time to herself but I desperately missed her. She made me happy and complete. She knew who I really was and she accepted me for that. She's honestly my best friend, she has been for 17 years, but was this friendship I was feeling? Surely the depth of my feelings for Clary excelled those you feel for a friend? But does she feel the same? She kissed me back, surely that's something but after that image on facebook she never looked so embarrassed. Maybe she regretted it. I didn't. I wanted to do it again, the feel of her soft pink lips moving against mine, her fingers slightly tugging at my hair; it was all something I wished to experience again. Was this love? I'm Jace Ligh- Herondale; I don't fall in love, do I?

It was no use, I couldn't go back to sleep. I glanced at the clock which read 6:09AM. Perfect time to go for a run. I changed into some shorts and a vest top, grabbed my IPod and went running. I loved running; it always cleared my head and allowed me to think. After what felt like an hour running I decided it was time to start heading back. As I jogged past Clary's house all the lights were off, weird Luke was normally up at this time getting ready for work. I ran past and didn't think of it again. When I arrived home, weird how after 7 years I can finally call it home. The clock read 7:47AM, not a bad run. I texted Clary a quick morning text, just to let her know she wasn't in this on her own and I was still thinking about her and hopped in the shower. The warm water cascading down my back relaxed me, to the point where I was just stood in the shower with my eyes closed just letting the water wash over my back for god knows how long. When I finally got out of the shower, I checked my phone 9:02; no text from Clary, she should be up by now. Maybe she was just having a lie-in. The smell of bacon cooking down stairs brought me out of my revive so I quickly got dressed and followed my nose.

* * *

><p>It was nearing 9PM and I hadn't heard from Clary all day and neither had everyone else. We were all getting worried. It wasn't like Clary to just drop off the face of the earth. We figured out why she wasn't answering any of our texts; when you rang her phone it went straight to answer phone. Maybe Clary just wanted some peace and had turned her phone off but for my own piece of mind I needed to know if she was okay, whether it was selfish or not, I needed to see her, hear her voice and make sure she's okay. With that in mind, I put on a jacket and made my way over to Clary's it was only a short walk, maybe 10-20 minutes so I decided to walk rather than get a cab. When I neared Clary's I noticed in surprise that her lights were still off, this added to my worry. I walked up the steps to her two bedroom house and knocked on the red door. I remember when we painted that, It was summer when we were around 7 and Clary wanted some colour to the front of the house and Jocelyn had some red paint left over so she allowed us to paint the door. I swear we got more paint on ourselves than the door. I smiled at the memory and then the happy memory faded when I realized no one had answered the door when I knocked, this was strange. I tried the door handle just asking for a stroke of luck and it must be my lucky day because the door was unlocked and now open. I stepped inside and the whole house was pitch black. "Clary? Clare, are you here? I've been worried sick, just make a small noise, anything!?" I listened for a noise, for anything but got nothing in return. "Jocelyn? Luke? ANYONE?!" again, I got nothing. I ventured into the house that I knew like the back of my hand and found the light switch situated next to the living room door which lit up the hallway. It looked like a bomb had exploded in here. The table beside the door was smashed and there was broken glass all over and blood splattered up the wall and floor. What had happened here? My first thoughts were straight to Clary. Was she okay? Where is she? As I was frantically thinking about Clary and looking around for any clues all over the house, I went upstairs and taped to her bedroom door was a note which read:<p>

'_Jonathan Herondale, surprised I knew it was you? Of course not. Now as you well know, I would never hurt a hair on my daughters head. However that doesn't stop me getting someone else to do it. Come by midnight tomorrow or Clary's dead_.'

I dropped the note and ran out the door before it had even touched the ground. No one touches my Clary and lives.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just so you know, this is a bad scene. It involves Self-Harm and Suicide so if you don't want to read it please skip this chapter as nothing else will be happening in this scene. (Don't kill me yet)**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

I woke up and found myself in an empty room. My head was pounding. There was a single window in which the sun was currently shining through which meant it was daytime. How long was I out for? Hours, days, months? I couldn't see Valentine anywhere hopefully he was long gone doing whatever diabolical plan he was conjuring up next. I needed to find a way to get out of here, if I didn't I'd surely go insane.

I tried to stand but my head was having none of it, the pounding went from my head all the way down my neck. I thought I was going to vomit, I felt so nauseous. It took all my will power just to stand up however despite my thumping temples I stood. Step One. I wobbled over to the only window to look out of it. A wall. That's all I could see. A fucking wall. I was ruined, there was nothing I could do I just had to sit here and wait for death to come and get me. I would gladly welcome him with open arms. My mind went to Jace before my own family. Wouldn't Jace miss me? I mean was he feeling the same things I was? He did kiss me after all but was it real? I'm so confused and I realised with a shock that the only person I wanted to talk to about Jace was Jace... He was the person I went to after Sebastian happened. He's my best friend, I realise that now.

That thought alone gave me hope to pull through just so I could see his face again... be in his arms... feel his lips against min- No. After the picture scandal I couldn't think like that, every person in that school thought I was a slut and just wanted to get into everyone's pant s when in reality I've never 'put out'. It sounds so cheesy but I was honestly waiting for the right person, I see sex as more than just sex, I see it as 'making love' and yet people abuse it for meaningless flings. I don't even know why I'm still at that school. Of course I did; I wanted to complete Art so I could go to an Art College and get a degree and become a Famous Artist but that seemed so far away right now, bearing in mind I was trapped in this room. What future did I have? Also if jace was everything I thought he is where was he right now when I needed him the most? He didn't need me. He's fine without me. I was kidding myself thinking someone would actually want me. Little Clary Fray, sure I was pretty, the captain of the cheer team and I was popular but that didn't mean anything, I didn't have any true friends apart from Izzy, Simon and Magnus. I got on with Alec but I got the feeling he doesn't like me very much and Jace was... well Jace was a lot of things. I was nothing compared to the mass of the world, why would anyone care if I was stuck in here? Had anyone even noticed?

I took one last look around the room now that my head was clearer. Maybe there was something I had missed, something that could help me escape. There wasn't even a door in this room, how did she get in here? In the left hand corner of the room there was a table. As I neared the table I noticed the unmissable glint of a dagger blade. Why was there a dagger? Was it a sign to give up fighting? I had been fighting all of my life. I looked over to the space I assumed I woke up in and noticed a cut piece of rope, I was tied up? Or a better question, someone cut me free? Who? Who else was here? Where was here? My mind was going crazy will all the questions going through my mind at one time, I couldn't handle it. I needed some kind of freedom from all of this. Why must I be the one with a messed up family? Why couldn't I have just had a mother and father who loved each other and their daughter not a mother and step father who loved me and a father who despises me for the simple fact that I look like the one woman who broke his heart and left him for a better man so he takes it out on me. I grabbed the glade without really thinking about it and walked over to the window where the slit of sun was coming through the window. Sunlight means light and light means happiness. I knew what I had to do.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't handle the pain. The shine of the sun through the window was reflecting off the blade in my hand; my freedom. The thought of freedom filled me with relief, I could be free. No-one really cared about me, otherwise I would have been found right now surely. The position of the sun told me it was evening time, the sun nearly setting and the world being plummeted into darkness... fitting. I carried on looking out the window as I gripped the blade and ran it over my wrist, not very hard. I didn't feel the pain until the blood was dripping on the floor but the pain wasn't enough, I could still feel worthless and alone. I need the relief, I needed more. I gripped the handle of the dagger even harder and gritted my teeth as I brought the blade across my wrist using more force than I've ever used. The blade sunk into my skin like a knife to butter, the blood exploded all over my hand and arm but I couldn't feel it. This was it, this is what I needed. I realised all the pain and now I could be free. The thought brought a smile to my face. As the darkness started to surround me and my knee's began to give way I thought I heard someone shout my name but I had already hit the floor and I couldn't feel anything anymore and the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm sorry this chapter was a little deep and personal. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I wanted to include this chapter, for personal reasons. If you want to talk to me about the issues raised in this chapter please PM me! Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if it was confusing and horrible to read, I wanted Clary to be in two minds and the two parts of her mind were at battle and only one could win, I hope I portrayed this well. Thank you again! <strong>

**Stay Strong x**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN A CRAPPY WRITER. I actually wrote the beginning of this chapter a while ago but I couldn't get the middle of it right. So I apologise if this is crappy but it's nearly midnight and I wanted to get this done. So enjoy.  
>Chey xxx<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Jace POV

I didn't even know where to start looking. Where would Valentine take Clary? I only had a couple of hours left and he had left me no clue in the note. Think Jace think. Urgh, this was so frustrating. I. Just. Could. Not. Think. Then it hit me, when Clary and I were around 5 Valentine opened a restaurant called "_Valentines" _But it only lasted a couple of months-less than a year and now it was just an abandoned building. He could take her there and no one would notice and Clary wouldn't know where she was as she was probably too young to remember and I see it going to Football so I remember where it is. That must be it! Luckily the restaurant was only a 10 minute walk from Clary's so I took off in a run.

Soon enough I was face-to-face with the shabby restaurant. Most of the lights in the sign had either been stolen or fell off, it now say's "v _lent 's_". The paint was peeling off the walls, the windows smashed or boarded up and the door had graffiti all over it. It was a dump. The inside wasn't much better. Everything had at least 5 inches of dust and muck coating it and there were spiders EVERYWHERE. The electricity didn't work so I had to hold out a lighter as a light source. I entered the room more, whispering Clary's name over and over, as I moved closer to the middle of the room I noticed a body shape on the floor. My immediate thoughts went to Clary but the person was too large to be Clary. I shuffled towards the person anticipating an attack or for it to be a trap. They had their back to me so I couldn't see their face, I crouched down next to the person, and I checked for a pulse, they were unconscious but breathing, barely... I turned them to face me and saw Luke's face looking at me. Man, he looked like he was in bad shape. His face was covered in bruises and dried blood and there was blood on his chest. I wonder what happened. I already knew the answer but I wanted there to be another possibility. I knew how much Luke meant to Clary and I knew she wouldn't be the same if something happened to him so I had to help him. I lifted Luke up and took most of his weight, he seemed to regain consciousness slightly and start walking but as soon as we headed outside he lost it again. I took out my phone and called the only person I could think of.

A few minutes after the call Alec appeared at the curb. He looked down at Luke's once again unconscious body and darted his eyes back to me. "It wasn't me! It was Valentine, Clary's dad. I need you to take Luke to the hospital and try to contact Jocelyn if you can, please Alec" I begged. I hated begging but I needed the help if I was going to save Clary. Alec remained silent for a minute but finally answered "Okay Jace, I'll help him. But why can't you take him?" "One, I don't have a car and Two, Clary's still in there but I couldn't bring myself to leave Luke." Alec gave me a nod, loaded Luke into his car and drove off without another word. Phew, one less obstacle.

I entered the restaurant once more and headed towards the back where the kitchen, store room and freezer are. Knowing Valentine, I bet anything that Clary's locked in the unusable freezer. You can't unlock it from the inside and it's nice and dark. I walked over to the big heavy silver door at the back of the room. It was one of them huge freezers you could actually fit a cow in. I pulled hard on the handle and to my surprise it actually opened. I couldn't wait to see Clary. See the light in her eyes when she saw I was her savour. Maybe I could finally tell her how I really feel. I couldn't handle my excitement anymore and raced into the room calling her name. What I saw wasn't anything I wanted to see again. Clary had her back to me. In one hand held a shard of glass or something and her wrist on her other arm had a huge gash on it. The blood was dripping on to the floor. As I entered the room I saw her knee's buckle and she fell to the floor. She had tried to commit suicide.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this chapters crap. I will make up for it. I was bugging me only being half done. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank you to my loyal readers who read my story even when it's shit, you guys are the best, I love you x<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jace POV

We were in the hospital. As soon as Clary hit the ground I called the ambulance. It was three hours later and I was honestly beside myself. Jocelyn kept rushing between Clary and Luke, making sure they're both okay. Luke should be okay; he started responding to treatment an hour ago and is predicted to make a full recovery. The doctors said if I had reached him 5 minutes later it would have been too late. That man was almost a second father to me, he was there when I was born, through my childhood, making me and Clary laugh when we were supposed to be quiet or getting in trouble. He used to sneak us sweets upstairs after dinner when we were in bed and most of all he was there for me when my parents died. He told me he lost his parents at an early age and if I ever needed someone to talk to he's be there. He even read a speech at my parent's funeral. I don't think I could have lived with myself if something happened to him, for me and for Clary.

I told Simon and Izzy the situation and they said they will visit tomorrow and tell Maryse what happened and say I wouldn't be home. I hadn't eaten since I found her. I couldn't even leave her side. She was deathly pale, her green eyes closed and sunken into her head. She had scratches and bruises all over her face. Her mane of red hair surrounded her pillow, meaning it was more red than white. She had wires sticking out of her connecting her to various machines but the worst thing by far was her wrist covered in a huge bandage. I can't believe she tried to kill herself, I never knew she was that depressed. The last couple of days I've seen her brighten so much. She told me all those years ago she lived for me but then she goes and tried to end it, why? What was so bad she couldn't wait 30 seconds for me? Was I too late? I mean it did take me a while to figure out where to save her, if I had got it straight away could I have stopped her?

The room was so white I couldn't handle it. White walls, white floor, white bed, white everything. It only made Clary look paler, her bruises more predominate and her hair redder. I know there's so much more I could have done to save her earlier but I'm just glad I managed to save her just a little bit, at least she has a chance at survival. It was this moment that I realised I would do anything to keep this girl in my life. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, serious, amazing, gorgeous, perfect and simply Clary. She was my angel in the dark and I... I... I think I'm in love with her... I never noticed it until now, but I was in love with Clary Fray. Everyone always said one day we would be married, seen as we already acted like an old married couple. I had dated a lot of girls, everyone knows that but they never lasted and I could never understand why but there was just something different and now I know why; they're not Clary. I can't believe it took me this long to realise.

It was now nearing 6am and the world was starting to wake up, the birds singing, the sun shining. Nurse's taking care of the patient's morning routine and Clary still fast asleep. I hadn't left all night. Luke woke up around 4am, thanking me over and over again for not only saving him but saving Clary too. The nurse came in to check Clary's vitals and make sure she was responding to treatment. As she left again she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Your girlfriends going to be already, she should wake up soon" and then she left the room leaving me dumbfounded. GIRLFRIEND. I loved the sound of Clary being known as my girlfriend, it would be an honour and a privilege.

Someone mumbling brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around me to find the culprit but no one was around, it was just me and Clar- Clary! Sure enough as I looked at the pretty redhead, she was stirring and mumbling in her sleep, she kept mumbling a couple of time and it sounded like the same word, It almost sounded like- "JACE" Clary said my name. She said my name. "Clary?" Jace where are you?" she sounded like she was crying. "Clare, I'm right here" I whisper stroking her hair away from her face. "I love you" and she goes back to sleep. She loves me? I start doing a happy dance around the room when a chuckle makes me stop dead in my tracks. I turn and met the smae green eyes I knew so well. "So, you have a thing for my little sister"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is short but JACE REVOLUTION GUYS! I'm trying to get back into the story. I know what happens, I've already written the ending but it's getting to there and trying to make it interesting, you know? I hope I made Jace's thought realistic, I'm not a guy so I don't know how guys think but I got my boyfriend to help me. <strong>

**ONE FACT ABOUT ME; I want loads of tattoo's but my mum won't let me, even though I'm 18, sucks man.**

**NOW I WANT ONE FACT ABOUT YOU IN THE REVIEWS, IT CAN BE RANDOM OR PERSONAL. I JUST WANT TO GET TO KNOW MY READERS BETTER.**

**Chey xxx**


End file.
